תל נגילה
thumb|ימין|335 px ימין|ממוזער|250px|תל נגילה ועץ האשל בראשו צילם: עמוס מירון ימין|ממוזער|250px|עץ האשל בפסגת תל נגילה - צילם: Avi1111 תל נָגִילָה הוא תל עתיק בולט על סביבתו, כ-209 מטר מעל פני הים (לפי אתר עמוד ענן 191 מטר מעל פני הים). במרכז התל יש עץ אשל גדול ובודד שרואים אותו מרחוק. התל על גבעה בגדה המערבית של נחל שקמה, בין כביש 40 (כביש פלוגות באר שבע) לבין קיבוץ רוחמה. השם העברי הוא בעקבות צורה עברית של שמו הערבי נג'ילה. בשם הערבי "נג'יל" - צמח בר מצוי, יבלית בעברית (זאב וילנאי). אפשר להגיע לתל בדרך כורכר (דרך נוף נחל שקמה) היוצאת משמורת פורה ומסומנת בסימון כחול. מהתל יש תצפית יפה על שטח נרחב. במלחמת העולם הראשונה סמוך אל התל עברה במלחמת העולם הראשונה מסילת הברזל לבאר שבע, שרידי המסילה ניכרים עד ימינו. במלחמת העצמאות במלחמת העצמאות הייתה חשיבות אסטרטגית לתל נגילה, ששימש ראש-גשר מרוחמה הנמצאת ממערב - כ-5 ק"מ אל משלט מאחז - 4 ק"מ מזרחה, במלחמה עם המצרים שהתחפרו צפונה ליד פלוגות של היום, לשם הגיעו בדרך החוף. כמו כן למשלט ולאלו שהיו על התלים בסביבתו, כמו תל חסי, תל קוניטרה (קשת) ותל אל-מוליחה (תל מילחן) משום שחלשו על שדה נחיתה "אבק 1" שהוכשר ליד קיבוץ רוחמה כדי לתספק בדרך האוויר הנגב הנצור (מבצע אבק). התלים נכבשו על ידי חטיבת יפתח בליל ה-8 בספטמבר 1948. המצרים הגיבו בהתקפות על תל קוניטרה שנמשכו יומיים ונהדפו. עתיקות התל thumb|ימין| במרומי התל נחשף מבנה גדול, מהתקופה המוסלמית, המאה ה-13. אולי שרידי חאן - אכסניה לעוברי אורח. מתחתיו נמצאו שרידים מהתקופות: הביזנטית, היוונית והרומאית. (זאב וילנאי) הממצאים הקדומים שנמצאו בתל הם מהתקופה הכלקוליתית (כ-3,000 שנה לפני הספירה) . חלוקות הדעות ביחס לזיהויו של תל נגילה. בין הממצאים חרפושית, עליה חקוקה שמותה של חתחור, אלה מפורסמת במצרים הקדומה. אגדת המטמון לפי אגדה, רכבת תורכית שהובילה זהב, לא הצליחה להשלים את משאה מפאת מלחמת העולם הראשונה, השאירה את מטענה תחת האשל הגדול ולכן כל התל מלא חפירות שוד. עמוד ענן ראו גם *קרב חרבת מחאז לקריאה נוספת * 'תל נגילה', חדשות ארכיאולוגיות ד (1962), 8–10. * 'עונת החפירות השנייה בתל-נגילה', חדשות ארכיאולוגיות ח (1963), 9–12. * רות עמירן, אברהם איתן, 'שתי עונות-החפירות הראשונה בתל נגילה (1962–1963)', ידיעות החברה לחקירת א"י ועתיקותיה כח (תשכ"ד), 193–203. סריקה במאגר DLIR * 'מציאת מטבעות ומטמונים', ידיעות נומיסמטיות בישראל 6–7 (תשכ"ה), 28. * דוד גלעד, 'כלי צור מתקופת הברונזה התיכונה מהר-ירוחם ומתל-נגילה', בתוך: יוחנן אהרוני (עורך), חפירות ומחקרים: מוגש לפרופסור שמואל ייבין,‫ תל אביב: המכון לארכיאולוגיה על ידי כרטא, 1973, עמ' 133–141. * ספי בן יוסף (עורך), מדריך ישראל החדש: אנציקלופדיה, מסלולי טיול: אתרים, מסלולים, כרך 14: "הנגב הצפוני" (עורך הכרך: מנחם מרקוס), ירושלים : כתר, 2001, ‬עמ' 241–243. * עפר ורד, 'טיול אביבי: נחל שקמה, תל חסי, תל נגילה ובתרונות רוחמה, טיול עולמי, שווייץ 2004, עמ' 122–126. * Siegfried Bülow, Robert A. Mitchell, 'An Iron Age II Fortress on tel Nagila,' Israel Exploration Journal 11 (1961), 101-110. (jstor) * Ruth Amiran, 'Tel Nagila (Note)', Israel Exploration Journal 13 (1963), 143-144. * Ruth Amiran, and Eitan Avraham, 'A Krater of Bichrome Ware from Tel Nagila,' Israel Exploration Journal 14 (1964 ), 219-31. * Ruth Amiran, 'A Canaanite-Hyksos city at Tell Nagila,' in: Archaeological Discoveries in the Holy Land, New York: T.Y. Crowell, 1967, pp. 41-48. *|Michal Artzy, Frank Asaro, Isadore Perlman, 'The Tel Nagila bichrome krater as a Cypriote product', Israel Exploration Journal 25 (1975), 129-134. (jstor)) * "Nagila, Tel", in Ephraim Stern (Ed.), New Encyclopedia of Archaeological Excavations in the Holy Land, Vol. 3, Jerusalem: Israel Exploration Society; Carta, 1993, pp. 1079-81. * Itzhaq Shai, David Ilan, and Raz Kletter, 'An Aegean fire-stand from Tel Nagila,' Palestine Exploration Quarterly 141,3 (2009), 160-166. * Itzhaq Shai, David Ilan, Aren M. Maeir, and Joe Uziel,' The Iron Age Remains at Tel Nagila,' Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research 363 (2011), 25–43. (jstor) קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף - תל נגילה}} *[http://www.antiquities.org.il/BestSitesMap_Item_heb.asp?id=5348 תל נגילה באתר רשות העתיקות * * Joe Uziel and Aren Maeir, The Tel Nagila Publication Project, Semitic Museum at Harvard University * * (במקור: טבע הדברים 174 (2010), 86-88) תמונות התל צילם: Avi1111 קובץ:Tel Nagila in the Negev.jpg|תל נגילה והאשל קובץ:Poppies field near tel nagila.jpg|שדה פרגים ליד תל נגילה קובץ:The Shikma road to Tel Nagila.jpg|דרך נוף נחל שקמה משמורת פורה לתל נגילה תמונות מצמחיית התל - אדר תשע"ה P3190023.JPG|צפורני חתול|link=צפורני חתול P3190022.JPG|עכובית הגלגל|link=עכובית הגלגל P3190015.JPG|עַכְנַאי שָׂרוּעַ |link=עכנאי P3190009.JPG|קחוון מצוי|link=קחוון מצוי נגילה